NorthxBunnymund save them
by lil mikey21
Summary: Oggie boogie has kidnapped bunnymund and jack frost in aster's warren as jack skellington and pitch had saw him took them and then they run to tell north that bunny was captured by his enemy north was very angry and they went to Halloween town to get him back. Bad summary...
Pitch is a good guy now just to let you know when he was a the north pole looking for Easter Bunnymund and Jack frost then all on a sudden he heard screaming then run to the noise to see and in shocked to see there worst and Jack skellington rival Oggie Boogie have unconscious Bunnymund and Jack frost in his arms as jack was with the three bad kids unconscious as they disappear with them then pitch had called north that his lover bunnymund and his adopted son jack frost has been captured by jack skellington rivals then they arrive at the halloween city and to the enemy headquarters of oggie boogie

Oggie laugh mechanically then bow. "Ladies and gentlemen, hahahahahaha welcome and welcome all. To the play house of Oggie boogie and your special guest is Aster E. Bunnymund and Jack Snow Frost!" Then he pull the lever on his left.

All gasp in shocked. "Whaaaaaaaaat?!"

They turned around to there left to see jack frost and aster e bunny tied and mouthed up to a tree are happy that they are here as north, jack skellington, holly, sandy, tooth, dust and thistle are in shocked and angry

Dust and Thistle eyes widen and said. "Mommy! Jack Frost!"

North take out his swords from his belt. "Let my love aster and son jack frost go."

Holly took out her wip. "Yeah."

Oggie laughed and walked to his captives. "Never!"

Skellington said. "Oggie boogie you gone to far why did you kidnapped my friends and north's lover are you candy crazy."

"Give me back my love aster and friend frost now."

"Hmmm let me think, uh! No! You can say that." said oggie laughs sinister. "The three troublemakers and I want them for myself especially the easter bunny he's super cute like this and we are glad that you have pick the right one Mr. Santa claws and he's so sexy and beautiful." He grab bunny chin as bunnymund eyes widen try to let go. "I want him to be my evil husband and wife to have our own children." he said as he touch bunny head was about to erased that he had kids and love north but sense north coming towards him. "You will become my wife!"

Bunny eyes widen as he stop resisting his eyes start to become black and yellow. "I will... become your wife, oggi-"

Jack Frost try to get to bunny but failed.

Dust and thistle turn to north. "Father! Do something NOW!"

"You are not about to turn him into you." said north as run up to oggie then jump. "Don't you dare touch my love." he was about to stab his heart.

Oggie smirked then kicked him in the stomach. "To slow old man."

Bunny eyes went back to normal, shake his head.

"Ack ahhhnnnn." North slide to a stop when tooth grab him, then is angry. "Don't you dare call me that, you bug bastard." He hold his stomach in pain. "Hnnnnn damn that was a strong hit you have on me."

Jack and Bunny muffled scream north.

"Father!" said the twins then both are angry, then charged at oggie with swords. "Grrraaaaah let our family go now oggie."

Oggie said. "Hmph never." Htry to attack them but they dodge every move he do. "Tricky little brats you are..." Then is stab by north and jack skeleton. "H-how.

"They had a plan so they gang up on you." said tooth

Oggie passed out as north kicked his body.

Dust and thistle run to and untie them. "Mommy your okay." They hugging him by his waist.

Bunny smile, hug them back. "Thank you my children, north."

North hug him. "You are alright he hasn't done anything to you two right."

Jack and bunny head down. "He took our powers away."

North got angr. "HE DID WHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT."

"Yes now every time we try to cry we cry crystal and candy, like for starters I just..." then bunny feel dizzy hold his head). "Uhnn... i suddenly I don't feel well."

"My love are you okay." said north worried

"Mom." said dust

"Yeah.. i'm okay."

"Aster are you okay..." then jack frost start to hold his head as well. "Uhnnn... yeah me too.." Then fainted on the floor.

Bunny start to sway a little. "N..north..." then he fainted in north arms.

"Bunny." said north as he caught Bunny from hitting the floor. "Frost no no." He put to fingers on there neck feel there pulse then is shocked. "What! There not breathing." Then he start doing CPR on bunny as tooth and skullington did it on jack as dust and thistle hug each other and hug bunny.

"Daddy... don't give up you have to wake up."

Two minutes has been passed with no heart beat or sound nothing came out of them

North panting and start crying on his chest. "Bunny jack come back."

Pitch suddenly appear behind them and gasps. "No where's there powers at manny please find it." Then manny the moon shines behind the back room as jack and sandy went to it then opened it to see and gasp at the sight of there powers it was beautiful but no time for admiring it they went to the tubes then smash and break the tubes as the powers got out and went to there owners lifeless bodies then went in there mouth then 2 seconds later bunnymund and jack frost sat up and cough then felt two strong hands around them then look up then hug north back.

"We are so glad your okay."

Dust and thistle said. "Daddy."

Bunnymund smiles then it falls. "Guys look behind you. He's back up."

"What!" north said as he grab his swords again.

They look to see oggie boogie has gotten back up and take the swords out then run to them then pass by them and grab bunnymund by the waist then run in front of the door with a sword to his neck

Bunny struggle to get out his grip. "Nort..north."

Oggie boogie threatened them and said. "One false move your bunny gets to die first."

Bunny look at north scared.

North is angry. "LET HIM GO NOW."

Oggie boggie chuckled. "Hmm let me think, No."

Holly eyes widen. "Oh no. Dust, Frost, and Thistle get away from your father now."

Frost nodded went to tooth and holly.

Dust and Thistle said. "Huh." The twins see dark red aura surrounding north then went behind holly. "Daddy is going into his rage mode now."

Pitch said. "Whoa I never see north this mad before."

Holly said. "We did and it didn't end well when raymond try to rape bunny."

"One of my tooth faries saw it and alerted north while he was carving new toys for the kids then he got there and stop him from doing so and was about to cut his head off."

"But bunny stop it from happening he didn't want him to become a murderer."

Pitch rub his neck. "Whoo thank god i went to the good side."

Dust smile. "Glad you did uncle pitch."

Thistle asked them. "But what about the red aura?"

Holly eyes widen the warned him. "North control your rage."

North ignore her keep walking forward to oggie boggie.

"Stand back or your bunny gets it."

North ignore his warning kept on walking.

Oggie is scared then make bunny throat bleed big mistake.

"N..nor..nor...th help me."

North see blood on his love throat then disappear from his spot shocking oggie. "What he disappear."

Thistle said."Uh where'd papa go." she look at dust

"I see him thistle." dust said as he see his movement.

Bunnymund ears move then see north on his right then kick oggie in the leg.

"Ahh why you." Then he gasp in pain when north punch and kick oggie in the heart then take it out.

Oggie in dying voice. "Gi..ve it b..ac..k.. .to me... my... he...art.."

Everyone eyes widen in shocked including the children.

Bunny cover his mouth with his paw. "Nick.."

Thistle and dust eyes widen in shocked. "Fat..father..."

"Die quick and fast." North said then he crush his heart.

Oggie dies as he disappear as bugs and dust.

"Nicholas..."

North angry dies down. "Are you alright my love.."

Bunny heal his neck. "Yes."

"Good, cause I been wanting to do this when we saved you my heart." said north as he dip kiss bunnymund

Bunny giggles. "Nick..."

Jack Skell said. "Well where did those trouble maker kids go anyway."

"Oh there sleeping." pitch said smirks at him.

North smirks at him.

"Pitch where and what did you put them at..." The he was interrupted by three screams.

Shock scream out. "Heeeeeeellllllllllllp Usssssssss!"

They ran outside to see the three troublemakers running for there life when one of pitch's nightmares pets are chasing them as bunny cover his mouth and eyes widen in shocked

North sighs. "Pitch, why did you do that to them."

"They were the ones that told oggie boogie where jack frost and aster at."

"Oh continue then pitch."

Jack S look at bunny then look at the two. "Uh you might want to stop pitch and claws."

Both asked him. "Hmmm why skellington."

Jack Skellington point at bunny. "Because of him guys."

"Why did you made on of your nightmares horse chasing them for pitch, they were hypnotist by oogie boogie to capture me and frostbite. And north you encourage and told him do it please let them go..." said bunny show his cute eyes and tears in his eyes for north and pitch.

North blushing madly. "Stop give me that look love."

Pitch eyes widen at bunny that he's using his cute face and crying. "I'm sorry bunny, but i still going to punish them for working for him."

Bunny sobbing cutely.

"Okay okay i'll let them go."

Bunny calm down and smile. "Thank you pitch." He kiss pitch cheek and smile softly.

Pitch blushing madly like north. "Your welcome, aster." He whistle for his nightmares to stop chasing the three troublemakers. Nightmare Horses heard the whistle as they stop chasing the three kids to look at his master why he let them stop playing and scaring the troublemakers and to see pitch looking bright red and look at bunnymund sad and is crying eyes, the nightmare horse eyes widen then run to bunny nuzzle him to cheer him up.

Bunny giggle. "Okay, i'm alright and stop crying."

Nightmare Horse 1 nuzzle him and neigh softly.

Pitch blushing looking away. "oh shut up."

Sandy did a heart of sand over pitch head and laugh silently.

Pitch look up, make the sand away from his hand. "Stop that sandy."

Sandy smirks at him as pitch smirks back.

North hug bunny from behind. "You had us worried love, moy prekrasnyy krolik."

Bunny blushing madly, trying not to moan. "Don't say that again."

North smirk at bunny then went to his ear and said it in a husky and lust voice. "Moy prekrasnyy krolik."

Bunny moan in shocked, then hit north softly. "Stop saying that you know that makes me crazy."

Pitch smirks. "What, moy prekrasnyy krolik."

Bunny running to the sleigh, moan softly. "Stop it."

Holly smile. "Mi hermoso conejito."

Bunny sulks to the sleigh. "Not you too holly."

They all except jack skellington that he lived there went back to the north pole and bunny was blushing madly like a red tomato sitting on the chair crossed legs looking away from them pouting as the others groaned in pain except jack frost and sandy from the slaps and hit on the cheek and head as their kids giggles and laughed at them

Bunny hissed at them. "I told you to stop calling me that didn't I."

Pitch and holly sulking on the ground. "Yes you did."

Thistle and dust are laughing at them. "Hahahaha."

Sandy silent laugh at them and bunny look at north angrily.

North rubbing his cheek. "Come on love don't look at me like that."

Frost snicker. "That's what you three get."

Holly rubbing her left side of her cheek in pain. "But why me hard though."

"You said it in Spanish and i'm sorry i slapped you harder than the boys."

"Your forgiven, mother." holly smiled

"Love you aster."

"Hmph, bloody perverted bastards."

"Pitch can you think of something else to get him in the mood again."

Aster growl silently.

"How about this, aster." he held out his hand for bunny.

"Hmmmmm." he took his hand as he got up as pitch took bunny's hand as he put his hands nervously around bunny girly curvy waist.

"Am i doing this right, bunny."

"Yes you are."

Pitch dip bunny as he chuckles to himself. "Good." Bunny chuckled. Baby Tooth squeaking in delight.

"Uncle pitch and momma are dancing cutely." said thistle

"But why cutely sis, you always say that."

Bunny and pitch was hugged in surprised. "Huh whoa." they laughs softly when north grab them both and happy.

"Hey bunny if its alright that pitch you know..."

Aster raised an eyebrow. "What why north."

"Because." then north whisper in his ear softly. "He's still a virgin."

Aster smile softly. "Come with me pitch."

"Okay."

North smile softly. After a few minutes later pitch walked in the living room blushing very madly as bunny giggle softly and walked to north and kiss his cheek.

"He was and he's softy on me."

Pitch blushing madly. "Wait i was."

"Yes you was." making pitch blush madly.

"Hehhe now you had a turn with pitch lets eat."

"Not till I get their first. Last one there is a rotten carrot."

"It's rotten egg dust not rotten carrot, and no fair you cheated." said frost

"Mommy let's go."

"Right mate." Bunny carry thistle in his arm then run by dust who looked shocked

"I'm going to get their first, dust."

"What you are cheating your using mommy no fair. Whoooa."

North run behind and carry dust. "We're going to beat them first."

"Yeah."

Then there mouthdrop when bunny had transform into a werebunny as he put thistle on his back and ran faster and beat them to the kitchen

North said. "So the rumors are true you are an werebunny."

"I can control it now. Thanks to thistle, sweet baby girl."

Thistle nuzzle him softly. "Your welcome mommy."

Dust said. "Cool mom."

"Can you still do this." pitch howl low as bunny howl cutely.

Pitch grab a carrot and feed it to him. "Yeah you still can do the howl."

Bunny transform back into a bunny. "He he."

North blush lightly at bunny. "Okay."

Bunny chuckles. "Stop daydreaming about me mate."

North hug his waist. "Can't help it love that your so cute."

"Oh that's gross."

"Oh quiet you, you do that to jamie." said bunny then he laughed at him when jack blushed and went to his seat.

Dust and thistle said. "Mommy sit with us this time."

"Okay kits.

North smile at his family and think. 'My family is back together again and i love it that way."

Thistle hug bunny waist. "

Bunny smile. "Now let's eat."

-They ate peacefully and the end-


End file.
